Warlord
The Warlord class is available under the Warrior calling. A Warlord’s commanding presence expresses itself in auras that inspire comrades to victory and cow their enemies into submission, allowing them to control the field of battle. Strengths Warlords can draw upon vast tactical experience, empowering their allies and weakening their enemies to change the course of battle. Weaknesses The Warlord’s focus on enhancing the capabilities of their allies leaves them vulnerable when isolated from friendly ranks. Suggested Pairings Paladin Reaver History Numbered among the greatest generals in Telara’s history is Börte, daughter of the Shalastir leader Bahmi—for whom all Telara’s Shalastir are named. Her greatest triumph among many was breaking the Storm Legion’s hold over Iron Pine Peaks. Though outnumbered four-to-one, she marched a mixed force of Telarans to overtake Crucia’s stronghold. When the Telarans saw the enormous horde arrayed against them, the war-machines poised to spew death, and the elite Arbiters with their empty, compassionless faces, despair seeped into their souls. Crucia took the first few skirmishes through sheer numbers, and made an example of every captured Telaran's slow death. Hope was already fragile before infiltrators from the Storm Legion began whispering of relief through surrender. Their honeyed lies quickly took root in hearts weakened by terror and fatigue. Hearing groans of resignation, Börte rode before her army on the dawn of battle. “Children of Telara! I see the fear in your eyes, cold as these icy peaks. Let your fury melt it away! Stand unbent before the forces of the Storm Queen, and laugh at them for assuming you would break!” “Our despair is Crucia’s strength, so she wants to break us, to see us submit. But in standing against her now, we have already won! We are girded against her victory by our unbroken spirits. We stand next to each other, emboldened by hope: hope that our children will fear no planar whelp, and will only know of the Blood Storm as proof their ancestors were strong!" She paused to pass her gaze over the assembled throng, watching backs straighten and eyes harden. “In a not-so-distant place, my father led the Shalastir to drive Crucia back! Today, I bid you do the same! Hold fast to this world! Rip Telara from Crucia’s claws and break her fingers so she cannot grasp at us again! Ride, my brothers! Fight, my sisters! CRUSH THEM!” The Telarans roared their triumph, driven forth with the fury of lions. Börte’s words shielded them and bolstered their attacks, healed their wounds, and kept Crucia from controlling their minds. She led from the thick of the battle, manipulating allies and enemies alike with auras of inspiration and intimidation. As her main force tied down the brunt of the Legion, strike units took out their fortifications before crushing their flank. That day, the Telarans seized victory, imprisoned Crucia, and entombed her forces in ice. Börte’s tactics would be studied for generations to come, but only Warlords of her tradition understood that it was inspiration, not mere strategy, that shattered the storm that day. Quotes *“I know the battlefield like my own soul. Stand beside me, trust in my guidance, and I will never let you fall.” Gallery File:Warlord1.jpg File:Warlord2.jpg File:Warlord3.jpg Category:Classes Category:Warrior